1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article supports or racks, and specifically to a rack which can be supported for use and stored on the same support.
2. Prior Art
Many upright surface mounted devices for the supporting of articles are known in the prior art. These devices, such as towel racks, clothing hooks, shelves and the like, are generally attached to a wall or upright member, and once attached are fixed in position. The fixed arms extend out from the mounting surface and these devices are not suitable for mounting in areas of heavy traffice such as a hallway, or in areas where space is of the essence such as a motorhome, trailer, boat or rest room.
The present device overcomes this problem. When positioned for use, the rack disclosed functions as a fixed article supporting device or rack. The present device also has the unique ability to be positioned for storage at its location on an upright surface so that it does not extend from the surface and thus saves space. In addition, the device is completely self-contained and can be quickly and easily switched from its storage position to its functional position.